


Shots

by SuperMehr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Humor, Physical Check Up, feel good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMehr/pseuds/SuperMehr
Summary: It's that time of the year, where everybody has to get their physical and shots. Everybody on the list has been checked off except a few. Who knew that a batkid would be afraid to get a shot?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a really long time ago. I just thought it was a super funny idea. I mean it does make sense for all the heroes to go through a check up. So why not see what happens when they do?

"Whose left on the list?" Flash asked Black Canary while trying to look over her shoulder to see whose names were still present on the list she was holding. Flash and Canary, among other leaguers, were there to make sure that their protégés got their vaccines. Each member had to stay healthy if they wanted to stay in the field, and this was one of the requirements.

Black Canary looked at her clipboard and flipped through a few pages. "According to the list, Batgirl and Nightwing..." Canary was cut off as the leaguers and the Young Justice team heard a commotion from the zeta-tubes.

Recognized: Nightwing B01 and Batgirl B16

"...wing put me down!" Nightwing casually walked in carrying Batgirl over his shoulder, both in civvies and sun glasses. "Let me go, you jerk! I'm pretty sure this is considered harassment!" He smirked at that comment.

"Its only one shot..."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to tell you that..." Nightwing fixed her over his shoulder, which stopped the rest of her sentence. Batgirl knew he would not listen, so instead of trying to talk she tried to get out of his muscular grip. Problem was, she also knew that he was too strong and that he would not give her the chance to escape. Nightwing carried her past many of their teammates, who were trying to hide their laughter, towards the med-bay. When they got into the medical room, the leaguers, along with Superboy, Beast Boy, and Robin, stared at the two who walked in. Batman seemed amused about what was unfolding in front of him.

"I never knew that Batgirl was afraid of shots," Beast Boy commented in Robin’s direction. Nightwing put her down in the middle of the room where she rubbed her left arm and glared at Nightwing, hard.

"Tell me about it," Nightwing replied to Beast Boy while staring at Batgirl head on, "I found her in a library hiding behind books."

"I was working on my English paper that is due tomorrow, which I've barely started thanks to you." Batgirl said while crossing her arms, still glaring at Nightwing.

"That doesn't mean you can skip required health precautions," he said while rolling his eyes, "and don't think of trying to escape." He said while gesturing to the other heroes in the room.

"Hey, leave us out of it," Flash said holding his hands up and referring to the Justice League. "She's your team member."

After that was said, Nightwing saw something change in Batgirl's eyes. "Well then," Batgirl said with a smirk on her face and taking small steps away from Nightwing.

"Superboy, get the main door. BeastBoy, Robin, the back one," Nightwing said while he kept his eyes on Batgirl. "Where's your escape now?" Nightwing said with a satisfied smirk.

Batgirl tsked. "Really wing? Never forget one of Batman's most important rules." She folded up her shirt a little bit, showing off her hidden utility belt. "Always have your utility belt," she said with a smirk. "Oh, and another, look at all of your surroundings," Batgirl's hands were slowly moving towards some pockets on her belt. "Sometimes the way out is..." Batgirl threw smoke pellets on the ground using her left hand, while her right hand moved to her grappling hook and shot straight up toward an air vent, which she got in and crawled through easily. "Up!" Everybody was shocked.

"Great, now she could be anywhere," Robin said being the first on the Young Justice team to recover from the shock.

Nightwing growled. "split up, quick, we have to find her," he said in his leader voice turning this whole situation into a mission. Beast Boy turned into a bird, flew into the vent, and then changed into a mouse to follow her scent. Robin ran out the back door of the bay, while Superboy walked out of the main door, both going to search the place. Nightwing looked at Black Canary, "we'll be right back." He looked around the room at the leaguers, and his gaze landed on Batman. Nightwing gave him a confused look, because he could tell that Batman was amused. Batman nodded to him, and Nightwing shrugged it off as he turned and ran out the door following Superboy.

The Justice League watched the three boys leave to go after the female bat. Flash stared after them, "this may take a while." Some of the leaguers nodded in agreement.

Batman sighed and turned towards Black Canary, "Dinah, I have to tell you something..."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Batgirl crawled through the vent, she knew very well that Nightwing probably sent Beast Boy or Robin after her. She managed to squirm through some more before she heard a noise. A squeak from a rat? Mouse? She wrinkled her nose, she has not had many good experiences with rodents, especially bats. She chuckled to herself. So he sent Beast Boy. Batgirl thought as she came across an intersection. She could keep going straight or turn right. Think fast. A few thoughts appeared in her head, and she made up a plan. She reached into her utility belt and pulled out catnip, which she never really thought she would ever use. Even though she keeps one of these, it is not for the same reason as Bruce. Definitely not, she thought. 

The redhead opened the can of catnip and took a zip-lock bag out from another pocket in her belt. She placed a little bit of the catnip inside. Quickly, she put the zipped up bag in her back pocket and slid the can with the rest of the cat food straight down the vent, hoping Beast Boy would be confused by the same scents going down two different paths. Then, she went through the path on the right and sped down the on going air vent. She kept going until she got to the room that she needed. She looked down through the horizontal lines of the vent and saw her target. She opened the miniature door, jumped down, and landed perfectly. Batgirl straightened up and stared at the back of her target.

"Hey M'gaan, I need a favor." M'gaan nearly jumped out of her green skin. She turned around in a defense position. Not many people can sneak up on M'gaan, but the batkids are a bit, too, good.

"Oh, Batgirl, you scared me," M’gaan said with rushed breath while she her body relaxed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Batgirl said sheepishly. "But as much as I love having boys chase after me, I need a favor." Batgirl hopefully looked at M'gaan, and then the human went into a two minute explanation about what had happen throughout the whole day.

"I see, but what do you need my help for?" M'gaan asked with a confused look on her face.

Batgirl smiled, "well you see..."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Nightwing went back to the main room where the zeta-tubes are. They had been searching for the past hour and still could not find her. He had not found a single clue of where she could be. The black and blue hero sighed and crossed his arms as Superboy, Robin, and Beast Boy walked in a few minutes later.

Nightwing looked at them expecting some sort of answer. Superboy and Robin shook their head 'no'. "Man, she is good," Beast Boy said while staring at an empty can in his hands.

"We searched everywhere," Robin said, mentally checking a list off of all the places she could possibly be hiding.

"Yeah, all the training rooms, the garages, checked the bedrooms, and asked around," Beast Boy said counting on his fingers with each passing note.

The boys heard laughter. They looked toward where the laughter came from, and saw M'gaan and Zatanna walk into the room. Beast Boy bounced up to them, "have you guys seen Batgirl?" Zatanna and M'gaan glanced at each other and then back towards Beast Boy.

"I haven't seen her, Gar," M'gaan said, while ruffling his hair.

Nightwing walked closer to the girls, "Zatanna, I thought you already left to go back to the watchtower?"

Recognized: Zatanna A03

Everybody looked at the zeta-tubes, as Zatanna walked in. She saw the boys staring at her. With a questioning look she said, "hey guys, sorry I just forgot my bag here..." She stopped talking as her eyes fell on the other Zatanna who was standing next to M’gaan. "Umm... What's going on?" The boys looked back and forth between the Zatannas with wide eyes.

"Is that a new spell?" Beast Boy asked, pointing a finger at the two.

"The zeta-tubes confirmed that she," Robin said nodding towards the Zatanna who walked through the tubes, "is the real Zatanna, then..." Nightwing was already moving before Robin finished his sentence. Problem was, so was the other Zatanna.

This Zatanna moved fast, and pulled a grappling hook out of nowhere, and shot it toward a vent hidden up above everyone. "Thanks, M'gaan! I'll see you later Zatanna!" The voice of Batgirl came out of the second Zatanna. Before she could disappear in the vents again, everybody saw her well known red hair flowing behind her. Nightwing stared at the place she disappeared through and growled.

"Wow, she is really, really good," Beast Boy said while scratching the back of his neck. Superboy, Robin, and M'gaan all nodded.

"So, Batgirl is hiding from Nightwing?" Zatanna asked, picking up on clues.

"Yup," everybody except Nightwing, who was still staring after Batgirl, said in unison.

Nightwing smirked. "That may be true, but I think I know where to find her," Nightwing said while heading to the garage.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Nightwing got outside of the mountain, turned, and looked up towards the peak of Mount Justice. He took out his own grappling hook, aimed upward, and shot. The man slowly scaled the mountain, because if he was correct, he wanted to sneak up on her. 

Using M'gaan to make us believe she was Zatanna. Where does she come up with these ideas? Nightwing thought as he was gliding up. When he got closer to the top, he could hear her voice.

"...yea, I know..." Batgirl said into her cell phone. She was sitting on top of a rock, looking out towards the water. "Dad, how can I forget? I have been looking forward to this all week," she paused again hearing a reply from her father on the other line. "Dick? I think he's busy chasing after some girl," Dick raised an eyebrow as he heard laughter on the other end of the phone. The beautiful redhead chuckled too, "I'm kidding dad, I'll ask him but I don't know if he'll be up to it." She paused again, "love you, too, dad. See you tonight... yup... kay bye." She let out a sigh and stood up stretching. She stared off into the water before turning around almost bumping into Nightwing, who was standing right behind her.

He smirked down at her, "got you Babs." She rolled her eyes, and let him drag her off to the med-bay.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When they got there, they noticed that only Batman and Black Canary were in the room. The Dark Knight and the Canary watched as Nightwing dragged Batgirl to one of the medical beds aligned along the wall. Superboy, Robin, Beast Boy, M'gaan, and Zatanna came into the room, curious about what was to come. 

"Alright, it took a bit more than an hour, but I finally got her," Nightwing said as he turned to the blonde. Black Canary looked at Batman, and then at Batgirl and raised an eyebrow. Canary saw Batman and Batgirl both nod.

"Well then. Thank you, Nightwing. If you could just stay right by her side while I get everything ready..." Nightwing nodded as Canary moved around. Batman moved closer to Nightwing and Batgirl. Canary turned around, "All right, ready Batgirl?" Right after Canary said that, Batgirl and Batman moved. They both grabbed one of Nightwing's arm and held him down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" In one swift movement, Batman pulled one side of Nightwing's sleeves up to his shoulder, while Black Canary moved around him. "Wait a second, I'm not ready," but it was, too, late. Dinah deftly moved her hands, uncapping the needle, and gave Nightwing the shot, "Ow!" It was hard to tell, but Batman and Batgirl could see a slight look of pain on his face. Batgirl carefully and hurriedly moved around and put a bandaid on the place where the needle had gone into Dick's skin. The trio pulled back to look at the work they had done.

Nightwing started rubbing his arm very slowly and cautiously. "How could you?" he asked Batgirl, "you've been my best friend since we were 8. You let them do this to me." Then he turned to Batman, "why would you do such a thing?"

Batman sighed, "you needed the shot, and you have stalled long enough." Batman simply said. He turned around heading for the door towards the zeta-tubes.

"Wait, what about Batgirl?" Nightwing called out, almost whined, to Batman, "doesn't she need to get a shot?"

"If you ever listen, former boy blunder, then you would know that I got my shot this morning so my afternoon would be free for me to do my own work," Batgirl said while crossing her arms.

"But, the list said you didn't..." Nightwing looked desperate, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"She got her shot from Agent A, unlike someone who has been avoiding him all week." Batman said before leaving to head back to his cave.

"That explains why Batgirl's name wasn't checked off of the list," Black Canary said while she checked Nightwing’s and Batgirl's name off the list.

Batgirl smacked the ‘injured’ dark haired man on the back of the head receiving another "Ow" from the man. "Thanks for shortening my free-time," Batgirl got up and started heading towards the door. Nightwing’s mouth looked like a gaping fish out of water. "Oh and by the way, my dad wanted to know if you would join us for dinner, but I figured not because you probably need time to recover from your wound." She said the word 'wound' using air quotes. Nightwing looked utterly defeated, which caused Batgirl to gain some pleasure as she left to go meet her father at some restaurant. Nightwing had been chasing Batgirl for the past hour, only to get caught in her and his father's plan. He was scared, not physically but mentally. He was shocked, that he let them play him.

Beast Boy was the only one of the audience to mouth all of their confusion, "Wait, so Nightwing, our fearless leader, is afraid to get a shot?"

Last Edited:

April 14, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact!: This was my very first fanfic that I had ever written. TB to 2013 Lol.


End file.
